D'un autre regard
by veronique2
Summary: Des moments de la trilogie vus par d'autres personnages. Un regard extérieur à celui de Katniss .


Voici, une autre fanfic ^^, en fait ce sera, si cela vous plait, des moments de la trilogie qui seront racontés par d'autres point de vue que celui de Katniss mais toujours sur Peeta et Katniss.

Il n'y aura pas d'ordre chronologique. Pour ce premier chapitre, ça sera le point de vue de Finnick sur ce qui se passe à la page 285 du livre la révolte. En italique, le début du passage du livre puis ensuite le point de vue du personnage.

Chapitre 1

Page 285 de la révolte :

Finnick Pov.

__A quelle heure mon tour de garde ? _ Demande Katniss à Jackson. Notre jeune Geai moqueur est sur des charbons ardents depuis que Peeta à rejoint notre esquouade. Je le regarde installer sa tente à coté des notres et comme tout le monde, je me sens mal à l'aise. Katniss et Jackson semblent avoir un argument quand soudain la fille du feu élève la voix.

__Ce ne serait pas sur lui que je tirerais. Peeta n'existe plus. Johanna à raison. Ce serait comme de tirer sur une de ces fichues mutations génétiques du Capitole. _

. Je ne fais plus attention à la discussion entre les deux soldates mais je tourne ma tête immédiatement vers Peeta. Je me tiens prêt à devoir le maitriser au cas où il attaquerait Katniss. Après avoir entendu de telles paroles, il pourrait très bien entrer en furie et… Mais, je constaste rapidement que Katniss ne craint rien. En fait, mon cœur se brise à la vue de Peeta. Il reste debout comme paralysé par la douleur et la souffrance. Je ravale ma salive. Je ne peux pas le laisser ainsi.

Je me lève et me dirige vers lui.

_Elle ne le pensait pas Peeta. Elle se venge. Elle n'a rien comprit et moi non plus. On est tous là à avoir peur de toi, pour nos vies…On te traite comme l'enemi alors qu'on te doit tous la vie.

Il tourne sa tête lentement, son regard encore un peu absent. Il me rappelle Annie. Il est aussi perdu qu'elle et personne n'est là pour le rassurer où le réconforter. Au contraire, on le regarde de travers, on lui fait sentir qu'on préferait qu'il ne soit pas là. J'ai honte. Il est allé en enfer à notre place et nous ne pensons qu'à notre petit confort, ingrates créatures que nous sommes. C'est lamentable. Je repense au magnifique gateau de mariage qu'il a créé pour nous, sur le théme de la mer. J'ai honte.

_Je t'aurais bien proposé un morceau de sucre mais, y en a pas ici. Je plaisante pour détendre l'atmosphère. _On siffle l'heure du souper _et je vois Gale et Katniss prendre place dans la queue de la cantine. Je suis exaspéré. Le reste de l'esquaoude ne va pas tarder à les rejoindre. Je les vois tous regarder Peeta avec le même air désolé. Les paroles de Katniss n'ont pas choquées et déstabilisées que moi. J'en profite alors pour enfoncer le clou.

J'élève la voix en leur direction.

_ C'est ce que vous pensez aussi ? Qu'il n'est plus Peeta ? Mais une mutation génétique qu'on doit éliminer ? On ne serait plus là, ni le district 13, si il ne nous avait pas sauvé la vie et on sait tous de quelle manière Snow lui le lui a fait payer.

Boggs fait une grimace constipée. Peeta est toujours silencieux. Toute l'équipe se rend compte alors que ce qu'un gamin de 17 ans, brisé et perdu, qui essaye de faire de son mieux pour s'en sortir. Nous réalisons qu'il a déjà parcouru un sacré chemin depuis son retour parmis nous. Et qu'avons-nous fait ? Rien. On ne lui a accordé aucun moment de répit. On ne lui a rien pardonné. Castor, pollux, Jackson et leeg1 s'échangent des regards coupables mais aussi éclairés par de nouvelles perpectives.

_ Peeta tu manges avec nous. Propose Mitchell avec enthousiasme et d'une voix amicale.

_Je n'ai pas fini de monter ma tente.

_Oh ! On va t'aider. Déclare Jackson.

_Oui, si on s'y met tous ensemble, ca sera terminé en moins de 2 minutes. Déclara Leeg1. Cressida remonte ses manches.

Seul Boggs préfère se rendre directement à la cantine, prétextant qu'on est assez nombreux comme cela. En quelques minutes, la tente de Peeta est montée dans la bonne humeur. Le jeune homme est appaisé et cela nous fait un bien fou de prendre soin de lui car nous aimons tous Peeta Mellark. Nous l'apprécions tous. Ce qui rend encore plus impardonnable notre réaction envers lui et encore plus incompréhensible.

_Merci, fit Peeta. En fait ce n'est pas très difficile, mais c'est la première fois que je dois en monter une.

Je passe mon bras autour de l'épaule de Peeta comme je le ferais à un ami. Car il est mon ami.

_ Bon si on allait manger, je meurs de faim. Suggère Cressida.

_On vous rejoint avec Peeta. Je m'adresse à lui. _ Je voudrais te donner quelque chose pour t'occuper et t'éviter de te perdre dans le labyrinthe de ton esprit.

Finalement, les jumeaux décident de rester avec nous. Je donne la corde à Peeta et lui explique comment cela marche. Il écoute attentivement et me remercie.

_De rien. Je lui dis. J'ai un coup de fil à passer. J'avais complétement oublié. Je dois appeler Annie. Ne m'attendez pas.

_Si tu peux passer le bonjour à tout le monde. Me demande Peeta.

Sur ce, il part avec Castor et Pollux. En fait, je ne dois pas appeler Annie. J'ai menti. Mais j'ai un appel urgent à passer. Je dois contacter Haymitch. Je lui explique tout et il me promet de rappeler et de parler à Katniss dans une heure. Nous aurons fini de manger d'ici là.

Puis je vais rejoindre mon esquouade qui s'est réunie en cercle pour manger. _ L'atmosphère est tendue._ Je vois quelques regards hostiles dirigés vers Katniss. Elle à l'air de ne pas comprendre pourquoi. Ils ont du discuter entre eux avant de rejoindre la rejoindre, elle et Gale. Et ca doit être leur manière de montrer que quelque chose ne va pas. Peut-être certains d'entre eux lui parleront seul à seul plus tard. Pour le moment. Il ne faut pas pertuber Peeta. D'ailleurs, nous sommes tous très chaleureux avec lui. Ce qui contraste nettement avec l'attitude que nous avons envers Katniss.

Haymitch, fidèle à sa parole à rappeler Katniss. Je l'observe sortir de la tente où il y a le téléphone une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Elle est pâle comme un linge, mortifiée et boulversée.

Je soupçonne qu'Haymitch n'y est pas allé de mains mortes.

Fin


End file.
